Se souvenir du miel
by Yumeutsutsu
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque 3 sœurs se retrouvent à vivre avec leurs nouveaux frères? En prenant en compte la gentillesse et la modestie d'Ema, le sarcasme et la joie de vivre de Mitsuyuki et le calme et la neutralité de Kaori. ( w )?
1. La famille s'agrandit beaucoup

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict ne nous appartient pas.**

* * *

''Allez, on part.'', criait une fille de dix-sept ans du bas des escaliers d'un petit immeuble.

''Je suis là, Mi-nee, une jeune fille en uniforme blanc et noir, au rayure et au ruban rose la rejoignit, Je prenais juste quelques photos avant d'y aller.''

''Ema-chi..., sa sœur avait un regard exaspéré sur son visage, Pourquoi tu portes ton uniforme alors qu'on n'a même pas école?'', cette dernière portant un pantalon noir confortable avec un gilet à manche courte blanc avec des bulles de presque toutes les couleurs.

''C'est que...'', Ema rougit embarrassée.

''Oui? J'attends ta réponse, déclara-t-elle impressionnée, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, elle dit en souriant, Bon, c'est pas grave. Ema sourit avant de demander

''Mais, en fait, où est Oni-nee?

' _Oni-nee_ (Oni: démon)', pensait sa sœur en pouffant de rire, ' _Je ne pensais pas qu'elle continuerait à la surnommée comme ça._ ' Puis elle regarda sa montre.

' _Ah mince!_ ', elle se retourna vers leur ancienne appartement et cria à sa sœur jumelle, ''Le train arrive bientôt! Dépêche-toi de descendre! Nous, on t'attends pas!'', et sur ce mot, elle tira Ema par le poignet, et partit en direction de la gare. Elle savait qu'Ema attendrait Kaori.

À l'intérieur de l'appartement, se trouvait la-dite Kaori, elle semblait nostalgique en regardant la salle autrefois pleine de vie.

' _Alors il est temps de partir..._ ', elle sortit et ferma la porte à clé, ' _Adieu?_ '. Elle se retourna et enfin dans la rue, elle se dit désormais, ' _Bien. Où se trouve la gare?_ '

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire s'écrit... littéralement.


	2. Le Général Juli

**Disclaimer: Nous ne possédons pas Brothers Conflict... Et nous ne connaissons pas le nom de l'auteur. Trop la flemme d'aller sur internet.**

* * *

''Ah. La voilà!'', déclara Ema dans le train, elle voyait sa sœur marcher vers elles, le téléphone en main. Son autre sœur, elle aussi le portable en main (elle parlait avec Kaori), dit avec empressement ''Dépêche-toi!'', l'alarme du train annonçant la fermeture des portes sonna.

''Ah! Oni-nee! Vite!'', Ema se tenait à côté de la porte.

''Elle prend toujours son temps celle-là!'', disait le petit écureuil gris se trouvant sur l'épaule d'Ema, ''Tant pis pour elle, si elle le rate. Ce sera de sa faute.''

Kaori, quant à elle commença à courir dans ses bottes noires, son jean et sa chemise blanche au vent. Elle entrait juste à temps. Et souffla un coup, ne semblant pas fatiguée.

''Mais t'es bête ou quoi?'' lui demanda sa jumelle, un peu irritée.

''Il fallait m'attendre.'', répondit tout simplement sa sœur, ''Pendant un court instant, je ne savais plus où était la gare.

''Humpf! Il n'y a bien qu'elle pour faire une chose pareille. Se perdre! Elle prend tout le temps le train.'', déclara le petit écureuil.

''Juli. Arrête.'', le gronda doucement Ema.

''Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?'', demanda Kaori. Ema sourit nerveusement.

''R-Rien d'important, Oni-nee.'', Kaori se tournait alors vers sa jumelle, la questionnant.

''Miyu ?''

''Il a juste dit que t'étais bête.'', dit-elle simplement. Kaori regarda alors Juli du coin des yeux, pas le moins vexée, elle s'approcha alors de lui, alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, ''Si tu le dis.'', dit Kaori en lui caressant la tête doucement.

Le temps passa dans le silence, les jumelles étaient assises sur un banc, Kaori écrivait dans son journal, et sa sœur rêvassait, alors qu'Ema debout devant les portes, observait le paysage et pensait, Juli s'était installé dans son sac de cours, quand il parla:

''Chi, Yuki, Kaori. Vous devez prendre garde à ces loups'', Ema le regarda, ''Ils sont treize après tout.''

''Bien sûr qu'on va faire attention.'', déclara Miyu, ''Ce sont des loups. Aouuu~''

''Euh...'', commença Kaori en regardant sa jumelle, ''…''

Ema rit du comportement de sa sœur, aînée de quelques minutes par rapport à Kaori. Cette dernière après réflexion retourna à son journal avant de relever la tête,''Des loups?''

''T'inquiète. Juli et les loups, ça fait dix milles. Tu sais étant donné le fait qu'il est un écureuil. Il déteste peut-être être pourchassé ?'', conclut Miyu.

''Ça n'a aucun rapport !'', s'exclama l'écureuil, ''Et ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet...''

''Bla bla bla, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, vous savez ?'', déclara Kaori, ''Alors pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ?''

''Qu'est-ce que Rintarou et ta nouvelle mère sont en train de penser?'', dit Juli à Ema.

* * *

''Ema. Que fais-tu ?'', demanda Kaori. ''Viens, on y va.''

''Oui, j'arrive.'', répondit-elle.

''Vous laissez vivre dans un endroit avec des loups pendant qu'ils vivent autre part'', continua l'écureuil alors que Miyu traduisait ce qu'il disait à Kaori.

''On y peut rien. Papa et Miwa-san sont occupés avec le travail, répondit Ema, ''En plus, ces deux là sont juste inquiets.''

''Nous avions déjà vécu par nous-même'' , déclara Kaori, ''Je suis d'accord avec Juli. Papa était déjà occupé avant, alors que nous étions plus jeunes, Selon toi, il s'inquiétera plus alors que nous avons grandi? Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons dû déménagé si telle en était la raison. Tes déclarations ne sont pas valides, Ema.''

''Oui, c'est vrai.'', ajouta Miyu alors qu'elle regardait la carte.

''Hm !'', Juli hocha la tête, ''Et puis, vous serez mise en danger avec ces loups!''

''Oui, c'est vrai'', répéta Miyu.

''Oui et c'est pour cette raison que vous devez rester sur vos gardes. Surtout toi Ema !'', s'exclama Juli.

''Oui'', insista encore une fois Miyu.

'' Et vous deux'', dit-il en pointant du doigt Kaori et Miyu, ''vous devez la protéger à tout prix. J'espère que tes cours de kendo Yuki, et ton club de tir à l'arc, Kaori, n'ont pas servis à rien. Je sais que vous faîtes des exercices épuisants.''

Kaori ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait et le regarda curieusement, mais après ces nombreuses années à ses côtés, elle supposa qu'il voulait qu'elles fassent attention, avec l'histoire de loups et tout ça.

''Oui, certainement.'', radota Miyu.

'' Ahhhh!, cria Juli, ''Toi !'', dit-il avec colère en l'accusant du doigt, ''Tu ne m'as même pas écouté !''

''Oui, c'est vrai.'', dit Miyu sans lever les yeux de la carte et après un moment de silence, déclara, ''Ne pointe pas du doigt, Juli. C'est malpoli.''

''Juli, tu dis tout le temps que ça pourrait être dangereux, mais les gens avec qui nous allons vivre sont nos frères.'', répliqua Ema.

''Même si ce sont des frères, le fait qu'ils soient des loups ne change pas!'', ajouta-t-il.

''Peut-être, Ema, mais nous ne les connaissons pas.'', répéta Kaori, bien qu'elle n'avait pas compris Juli, ''J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas des idiots.''

''De toute façon, aussi longtemps que je serai là, je ne les laisserai pas poser une main sur vous, les filles!'', continua l'écureuil, après un regard agacé vers Kaori qui émit l'hypothèse qu'elle l'avait, peut-être, répéter.

''Tiens, un camion de déménagement.'', dit Kaori, en regardant devant elle.

''Nous sommes arrivés.'', déclara Miyu

''Ce doit être notre camion alors.'', réfléchit Ema.

''Miwa-san a dit que c'était la résidence Sunrise.'', déclara Miyu.

''Hum. Encore un peu...'', dit Ema.

''Oui, bientôt ce sera le champ de bataille.'', affirma Juli.

''Oui, c'est la guerre!, ajouta Miyu avec amusement et énergie.

''Ah! Les murs sont bleus. Que c'est beau.'', complimenta Kaori.

Un jeune garçon et un adulte se tenaient sous l'arche gris se trouvant entre les-dits murets bleus. L'adulte discutait avec l'un des déménageurs en uniforme bleu.

''Vous savez ce que j'ai remarqué?'', continua Kaori en souriant assez amusée, elle montra de la main l'insigne de la compagnie de déménagement, ''Il y a Juli.''

''Ah ouais!'' remarqua Miyu, tandis qu'Ema rit sous son poing.

''N'importe quoi! C'est pas moi !'', s'exclama Juli, les bras croisés, ''Je suis bien plus beau.''

Elles rirent toutes (Kaori rit avec elles sans raison particulière).

Il semblait qu'on les avait remarquées. Les deux adultes se serrèrent la main, le déménageur referma les portes-arrières et monta dans son camion avant de partir.

L'adulte se tourna vers eux avant d'afficher un sourire bienveillant. Le jeune enfant, après avoir agiter la main pour dire au revoir, se tourna vers l'adulte et regarda à l'endroit où ce dernier avait son attention.

''Bonjour !'', commença Miyu avec un sourire, ''Vous êtes bien la famille Asahina?''

''Salut. C'est exact. J'ai déjà porté vos bagages jusqu'à vos chambres.'', dit-il.

' _Tout seul?_ ', se demandait Kaori.

''Merci.'', répondit Miyu.

''Je suis le fils aîné, Masaomi.'', il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, ''Et voici le plus jeune, Wataru.''

''Bonjour, onee-chan-tachi! (grande sœur au pluriel)'', dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Kaori les salua de la tête avec un sourire poli.

''Bonjour.'', salua doucement Ema, elle se courba, ''Prenez soin de nous à partir d'aujourd'hui.''

Ses sœurs se courbèrent aussi.

''On compte sur vous également.'', répondit Masaomi.

''Merci de nous accueillir.'', commença l'aînée, ''Je suis Mitsuyuki, voici ma petite sœur de deux minutes, Kaori, et la petite de quinze mois, Ema.''

''Hm. Ces deux là ont l'air plus inoffensifs que je le pensais'', dit Juli, allongé sur l'épaule d'Ema.

''Allez. Rentrons. Je vais vous montrez vos chambres.'', Masaomi fit un signe vers l'intérieur.

C'était un hall aux murs bleus clairs, où se trouvaient des commodes à chaussures, où ils se changeaient en chaussons et des boîtes aux lettres. Alors que ses sœurs discutaient avec Masaomi, Kaori remarqua qu'il y en avait à leurs noms.

' _Quelle douce attention..._ ', pensait-elle.

''Ça ne vous dérange pas de ne pas être au même étage.'', demanda Masaomi inquiet.

''Oh non. Ne vous inquiétez pas.'', le rassura Mitsuyuki.

''Bien.'', dit-il avec soulagement, ''La salle de séjour est au quatrième étage. Kaori-chan, ta chambre est au deuxième étage.'', elle hocha la tête, ''Et Ema-chan, Mitsu- Mitsuyuki-chan,''

''Vous pouvez raccourcir mon nom, vous savez?'', dit cette dernière avec amusement. Il hocha la tête.

''Alors Mitsu-chan., répéta-t-il, ''Vos chambres sont au troisième étage.''

''Okay!'', répondit Mitsuyuki, tandis que Ema le remercia.

TING!TONG!

''Nous sommes arrivés au deuxième étage.'', dit Masaomi, il tendit une clé à Kaori, ''Chambre 207. Tu penses pouvoir la trouver?''

''Non. Mais ça ira.'', elle prit la clé, sortit de l'ascenseur et partit.

''Hein?'', se questionna Masaomi

''Kaori! Sois très prudente! Tu es toute seule pour l'instant, mais on viendra te chercher!'', cria Juli.

' _Euh... Il oublie qu'elle ne le comprend pas?_ ', pensa Mitsuyuki.

Les portes se refermèrent.

''Oni-nee n'a pas un sens de l'orientation exceptionnel, c'est pour cela.'', expliqua Ema à Masaomi.

''Vous pensez que ça ira?'', demanda-t-il inquiet.

''Oui. Elle sait lire au moins., répondit Mitsuyuki.

' _Attendez. ...Oni...-nee?_ ', se rappela Masaomi.

TING!TONG!

''Ah! On est arrivés.'', les filles sortirent avant lui, ''Tenez. Ema-chan, Chambre 302. Et chambre 304 pour Mitsu-chan. Venez au quatrième étage, lorsque vous le voulez.'', finit-il en souriant.

''Bye Bye!'', dit Wataru avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur avec Masaomi.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et sourirent.

''Bien. Allons voir nos chambres.'', dit finalement Mitsuyuki.

Ema entrait dans sa chambre et elle, dans la sienne.

* * *

 ***\\(^w^)/***


	3. Quelques autres rencontres

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict ne nous appartient pas.**

* * *

Il y avait une marche et un assez long couloir; sur la droite, la salle de bain et les toilettes; et sur la gauche, un placard et une sorte de petite cuisine. Mitsuyuki ouvrit les portes. ' _Tiens, c'est plutôt spacieux pour une salle de bain. Et heureusement, les toilettes ne sont pas dans la même pièce_ ', pensa avec soulagement Mitsuyuki, ''Quoique ça ne me dérangerait plus puisque je ne dois plus la partager avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si c'est triste ou marrant qu'on ait notre propre salle de bain et toilettes à personnaliser'', déclara Mitsuyuki à haute voix.' _Ah~_ ', continua-t-elle contenue en sortant de la salle de bain, ' _plus besoin d'attendre que Ri-chi se dépêche de sortir de la salle de bain_ '.

 _Bon, alors j'ai vu les toilettes très rapidement, enfin les toilettes sont des toilettes. La seule chose intéressante qu'il y a dans les toilettes c'est qu'il y plusieurs dessins de fleurs, pourquoi ? Ma foi, ça ne me dérange pas. Euh... Pourquoi je parle comme ça ? C'est quoi ce « Ma foi » ?_

Avec cette question trottinante dans ses pensées, elle analysait sa chambre ( enfin analyser est un mot fort et ridicule dans cette situation, plutôt elle inspectait la salle de poussière. ' _Ouais, je pourrais dire que je suis maniaque, mais ça sert quand on vit sans parents. Qui a dit que les filles étaient plus propres que les garçons ? On laisse un peu tout traîner par terre à la maison. En parlant de la maison, ça a pris comme même peu de temps pour la vendre, en considérant que papa nous a dit (supplié) de vivre avec nos futurs frères pour apprendre à les connaître il y a deux mois._

 _Bon, laissons ces pensées de côté et rangeons un peu cette chambre. Premièrement: déballage !_ '

*Une heure plus tard*

' _Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué que les murs étaient roses. Je trouve ça plutôt jolie, les murs_ _sont d'une couleur rose dragée avec des motifs de roses ( les fleurs ) de couleur bonbon. J'adore ! Mais comment savaient-ils que j'aimais cette couleur ? Ça devient flippant... Ils nous espionnent ?! (... N'importe quoi. Papa a sûrement dit à Miwa-san quelles étaient nos couleurs préférés, et elle a probablement fait parvenir l'information à ses enfants. Tu t'inquiètes un peu trop Miyu, dit Kaori un peu dépassée. )_

 _Gloup... 'Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu Ri-chi parler ? Je crois que je deviens folle. Sortons de cette chambre._ '

Mitsuyuki se précipita vers la sortie et se cogna dans Ema qui était venue frapper à sa porte.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mi-nee ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, s'inquiéta Ema.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Mitsuyuki. ' _Mais c'est un peu similaire. Kaori= fantôme_ '.

Ema semblait comme même inquiète. Puis Mitsuyuki la regarda, ''Que fais-tu ici?''

''Ah. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner en bas, rencontrer nos nouveaux frères.'', répondit Ema.

''Pourquoi pas?'', déclara sa sœur

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, cliqua sur la flèche « bas » et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

''Quatrième étage, non?'', demanda Mitsuyuki.

''Oui.'', confirma Ema.

L'aînée appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur monta.

''D'ailleurs, Ema.'', commença-t-elle

''Oui?'', demanda Ema.

''Où est Juli?'', finit-elle.

''Ah!''

* * *

''Un canapé. J'aimerais bien dormir dessus.'', déclara Mitsuyuki.

''Mais il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, Mi-nee.'', ajouta Ema. Sa grande sœur la regarda un moment en laissant tomber son sourire, avant de regarder en face d'elle.

''Tu es mal placée pour dire ça, Ema.'', dit Mitsuyuki durement, elle s'avança et se plaça près de la rambarde.

''Hein?'', dit Ema.

''Whoa. C'est grand!'', reprit Mitsuyuki, impressionnée. Sa sœur se rapprocha, en laissant de côté ce qu'elle avait dit, et la joignit dans sa contemplation.

''Le salon est deux fois plus grand que notre appartement!'', ajouta Ema.

''Le canapé d'en bas est vraiment très~ long! J'imagine avec autant d'enfants'', et Mitsuyuki ajouta avec exaspération, ''Nous avons même nos propres appartements.''

''Descendons.'', dit Ema avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

' _Elle a hâte de rencontrer notre nouvelle famille._ ', pensa Mitsuyuki avec un doux sourire, tandis qu'elle la regardait descendre les escaliers, avant qu'elle ne la rejoigne.

TIN! ' _Un message?_ '.

* * *

' _Bien. Je rangerais le reste plus tard_.', pensa Kaori en regardant sa chambre. Les murs étaient d'un blanc pur, il semblait qu'ils avaient été repeints récemment, le sol en bois avait été nettoyé par une personne habituée à ce travail. ' _Il y a-t-il du personnel?_ ', pourtant il y avait quelques traces de poussières ' _Sûrement à cause des meubles déménagés._ '

Son lit en bois vernis était posé sur le mur droit, près de la grande fenêtre située en face de la porte, un bureau en L était parallèle au lit, et un ordinateur y était posé, deux petites bibliothèques encadraient l'entrée et l'armoire se trouvait à droite, en face du lit, et en face d'une des bibliothèques. Ce qui eut pour effet, lorsque l'on entrait, de ne voir que l'espace bureau.

' _Allons voir les autres._ ' Elle sortit son portable et tapa un message à Mitsuyuki:

« Où êtes-vous? »

Elle récupéra les clefs et sortit de son appartement.

« 4ème étage. Rejoins-nous! »

Elle ferma la porte à double tours.

« Bien. »

Elle rangea son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. ' _À_ _gauche._ ' elle commença à marcher, puis s'arrêta ' _À_ _droite._ ' et elle fit demi-tour.

Elle vit quelqu'un en face de l'ascenseur, un garçon au cheveux argentés, portant l'uniforme du Bright Centrair Private Academy. Elle le reconnut. ' _Donc c'était bien sa famille..._ '

''Asahina-san.'', il se tourna vers elle et elle fit un sourire poli.

''Hinata-san, bonjour.'', il afficha un sourire et elle hocha la tête.

''Tu rentres de l'école?'', demanda-t-elle. Il lui fit signe que oui. Et elle continua ''Désolé de ne pas avoir été là.''

''Non. C'est bon. Tu avais déjà fini ta part du travail. Les autres ne t'en veulent pas non plus. Tu devais préparer ton déménagement après tout.'', dit-il.

''Hum. D'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on devienne une famille.''

''Oui, désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.''

''Je m'excuse aussi. À vrai dire, je n'était pas sûre que ce soit ta mère. Je ne voulais pas mener à un malentendu.''

''Non, c'est bon.''

''En fait, qu'avez-vous fait au conseil aujourd'hui. Il y avait la réunion en ce qui concerne la date des examens, non?'', s'informa-t-elle.

''Oui. Il a été décidé que ce serait dans un mois.''

TING! TONG!

L'ascenseur était arrivé.

Il y avait deux hommes, un au cheveux blonds, habillé chic: chemise bordeaux, veste et pantalon noirs, et l'autre, aux cheveux noirs, portant un gilet, un pantalon de sport, des baskets, noir, blanc, vert et gris et une sorte de collier bleu. Ils portaient des sacs de course. Et ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée.

''Hein? Iori, tu rentres tôt.'', déclara l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

''Je suis seulement rentrer parce que Ukyo-nii-san me l'a dit.'', répondit son camarade froidement.

' _L'atmosphère a changé..._ ', pensait Kaori.

''Bonjour.'', les salua-t-elle et puis elle remarqua une sorte de boule de poil grise, tenue par son nœud dans la main de l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

''Juli?''.

''Ah! Kaori!'', il réussit à se libérer et sauta sur son épaule. Il regarda avec colère les deux personnes avec qui il était et grogna, les poils hérissés.

''Oh. Il est à toi?'', demanda l'homme en costume.

''Je m'appelle Kaori. Et non. Il est à l'une de mes sœurs.''

''Oh~ S'il appartient à l'une de mes sœurs chéries, alors il est le bienvenu.'', déclarait-il.

' _...Chéries..._ ', pensait-elle.

''N'ose même pas toucher à l'une d'entre elles, toi, sale loup!'', menaça Juli. Ils l'ignorèrent.

''Je m'appelle Kaname, je suis le troisième fils, et voici Subaru, le neuvième fils. Et tu as rencontré Iori.''

''Nous nous connaissions déjà.'', dit Iori assez direct. Kaori le regarda un court instant avant d'ajouter.

''Je fais aussi partie du conseil.''

''Oh~. Je dois dire que je suis content d'avoir une sœur aussi impliquée et mignonne.'', dit-il en prenant sa main. Il s'apprêta à lui baiser le dos de la main, mais elle la retira et dit alors en tant qu'explication.

''Désolé, mais je n'aime pas tellement ce genre de contact.'' Kaname eut l'air surpris

''Ha! Bien joué Kaori!'', s'exclama Juli et il hérissa ses poils avec colère, Et toi!'',

mais Kaname continua d'une voix suave.

''Oh~ Imouto-chan est timide.''. Kaori choisit de l'ignorer.

TING! TONG!

«3ième» Les portes s'ouvrirent et Kaname sortit.

''Je descendrai après mettre changé.'', dit-il à ses frères. ''À tout à l'heure, ma mignonne Kaori-imouto-chan.'', ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil dans sa direction. Kaori ne réagit pas. ' _Oh moins, il se souvient de mon prénom_ , se disait-elle.

''Un de moins!'', s'exclama Juli.

''On ramène ça à la cuisine, c'est ça?, demanda Iori à Subaru, parlant des courses. Kaori les écoutait distraitement en fixant Juli qui continuait à jacasser.

''Ouais, je compte sur toi.''

' _J'aurais bien proposer mon aide si il y avait plus de sacs.'_ , se disait Kaori, ' _Il n'y a que trois sacs... Il sont treize frères, non?_ '

''Bien sûr.'', répondit Iori. ''Hinata-san.''

''Hum.'', «hum»a-t-elle en le regardant.

''Tu nous attends dans le salon pendant que nous allons poser ça? Ce ne sera pas trop long.'', finit-il avec un sourire aimable.

''Oui, bien sûr.'', lui répondit-elle souriant poliment.

TING! TONG!

«4ième» Les portes s'ouvrirent, Juli sauta de son épaule et partit en criant ne se souciant pas du fait qu'elle ne le comprenait pas ''Kaori, je reviens! Je vais voir si ces loups ont fait quelque chose à Chi et à Yuki!''

''Ah. Il s'enfuit.'', déclara Subaru.

''Non. Il va sûrement voir sa maîtresse.'', répondit-elle en regardant Juli s'en aller. Subaru la regarda un instant en silence avant de regarder devant lui.

* * *

Dans la salle de séjour, Mitsuyuki s'était installée sur le long canapé, alors qu'Ema debout, regardait aux alentours avant de remarquer deux personnes venir, l'un aux cheveux blancs couvrant son œil droit, portant un gilet gris et rose sur un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir et dessous une veste noir; et l'autre, semblant semblable à lui, aux cheveux noirs couvrant son œil gauche, costume noir sur une chemise quadrillée bleu et blanche accompagné d'une cravate grise. Ils avaient un grain de beauté sous un œil différent de l'autre.

''Bonjour.'', les salua Ema avec un sourire, alors que sa sœur se leva et les salua également avec un «Salut!» et un sourire. Mitsuyuki pensait ' _Tiens, ils se ressemblent, mais pourquoi ils ont pas la même couleur de cheveux. Il y en a un qui se les ait teint ? Bon, de toute façon, ils ne se ressemblent pas trop dans cette famille._ '

Le jumeau aux cheveux blancs s'approcha d'elles et les prirent dans les bras en même temps.

''C'est un câlin « ravi de vous rencontrer »!'', expliqua-t-il.

' _Ah. C'est bizarre._ , se dit Mitsuyuki, _C'est une situation très étrange..._ ' bien qu'elle dit à haute-voix

''Ah, on apprécie beaucoup.'', elle se tourna vers Ema qui rougissait et pensait avec amusement.' _Surtout elle_.'

''Pas vrai?'', dit-il en souriant joyeusement vers elle.

« Poum »

' _Mais ça a fait un bruit de matraque!_ ', pensa Mitsuyuki en grimaçant, horrifiée.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait donné un coup à poing fermé sur la tête de son frère qui tomba au sol.

' _Ç_ _a doit faire mal!_ ', se dit-elle. ' _Hein? Juli?_ ', Mitsuyuki se pencha derrière Ema pour trouver le petit écureuil gris sur son épaule droite.

''Désolé pour Tsubaki. Je suis Azusa. Prenez soin de moi.'', se présenta-il avec un sourire.

Le nommé « Tsubaki » se releva et se plaignit ''Ça fait mal tu sais, Azusa!''

' _Ah_.', pensa Mitsuyuki en regardant derrière eux et elle reporta son attention sur les deux frères.

En face d'Ema et Mitsuyuki, Tsubaki mit son bras autour du cou d'Azusa, tous les deux portaient un sourire, bien que celui de Tsubaki était plus large, quand il dit:

''On se ressemble, non?''

''Nous sommes de vrais jumeaux.'', expliqua Azusa.

''Vous deux, vous faîtes beaucoup trop de bruits.'', déclara un homme aux cheveux blonds, portant des lunettes, il était habillé d'un gilet gris sur une chemise rouge, une cravate grise et un pantalon noir. Il arrivait avec un chariot sur lequel était posé des tasses, une bouilloire et une théière.

''Et nous'', commença Mitsuyuki captant leur attention, ''nous sommes de fausses jumelles.''

''Whoa!'', les deux jumeaux et Ema furent surpris: Mitsuyuki avait le bras autour du cou de Kaori qui toutes deux, souriaient avec amusement.

' _Jackpot!_ , pensait Mitsuyuki, ' _On les a bien eu!_ ', en faisant un clin d'œil à Kaori.

Le nouvel arrivé enchaîna:

''Ravi de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Ukyo, je travaille en tant qu'avocat. Vous devez être Ema, dit-il en la regardant et il se tourna vers l'aîné, et Mitsuyuki?''

''Bonne pioche!'', déclara Mitsuyuki avec un sourire, il parut surprit un court instant, puis sourit lui aussi. « Giouk! » Tout le monde regardait aux pieds d'Ukyo: c'était Juli.

''Des personnes avec de plus en plus de particularités apparaissent les unes après les autres!''

Kaori se tourna, interrogatrice vers ses sœurs. Et Ema décida d'éloigner l'attention de Juli.

''Ah, humm...'', Mitsuyuki la voyant s'incliner, fit de même et dit avec elle, ''Prenez soin de nous.''

Tsubaki la prit dans ses bras et dit ''Ouais, avec plaisir!''. Juli visiblement n'aimait pas ça et Kaori le prit dans les mains avant de le placer sur sa tête.

Et on entendit du haut de la mezzanine, d'une voix accusatrice, ''Tsuba-nii!'', il y avait un garçon dans l'uniforme de Hinode High School, aux cheveux rouges avec de petites tresses sur les côtés.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la maison?''

''Ah, Yusuke, bienvenue à la maison!'', l'accueillit le destinataire de ses paroles.

''Ugh. Pas de ça avec moi., commença-t-il, Ramener une fille dans le salon, c'est... Attends...''

''Ah!'', s'exclama Ema surprise. Kaori regarda Mitsuyuki et pencha sa tête en signe de questionnement.''Hm?''

''Ah. Euh. C'est juste le camarade de classe d'Ema. Apparemment, il va devenir notre nouveau frère.'', lui expliqua-t-elle.

' _Parmi les nombreux_ ', pensait Kaori alors que Yusuke dévalait les marches.

''Mais je me demande comment Ema ne s'est pas rendue compte de ça?'', commença Mitsuyuki,

''Ah! Q-qu-qu-! Toi!'', continuait Yusuke.

''Des fois, je pense que notre sœur est très bête.'', finit-elle avec tendresse. Sa jumelle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la scène devant elles. Yusuke se penchait sur Ema.

''Asahina-kun?'', dit Ema.

''Pourquoi?'', demanda son camarade.

''C'est...'', commença-t-elle.

''Tsubaki, je suis certain de t'avoir dit d'informer Yusuke de ça...'', déclara Ukyo. Tsubaki regarda en l'air, souriant espièglement.

''Hehe!''

''Tsuba-nii, tu as fait exprès de ne pas me le dire!'', dit Yusuke, accusateur.

''Exprès?'', nia Tsubaki, ''Tu dis ça comme si j'étais une mauvaise personne!'' Yusuke semblait irrité et puis il reposa son regard sur Ema qui le regardait.

''J-Je ne l'accepterais pas.'', déclara-t-il avec une mine renfrogné.

''Hein?'', ne comprenait pas Ema.

''Que ma camarade de classe soit ma sœur...'', finit-il en partant.

''Nous sommes des fantômes ou invisibles ?'', déclara Kaori, sans se sentir blessée.

''Il nous a pas remarquées ! Je ne sais pas si je me sens vexée ou si je trouve son attitude mignonne car..., Nous savons que l'amour rend aveugle !, finit Mitsuyuki en rigolant en agitant ses doigts devant elles en arc. Kaori sourit d'amusement à cela.

''Hein, qu'est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas?'', le taquina Tsubaki en le suivant. Ema les regarda semblant un peu déçue. Juli avait sauté de la tête de Kaori pour grimper sur Ema.

''Chi, est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air pâle.'' En entendant cela, Mitsuyuki s'approcha d'elle et prit sa température.

''C'est vrai, mais t'es brûlante!'', murmura-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Kaori et lui dit ''Elle a de la fièvre. Je vais la conduire à sa chambre.''

''Venez nous rejoindre.'', dit Ukyo en s'approchant d'elles et il fit signe aux tasses posées sur la table basse, ''Vous voudriez un peu de thé?''

''Eh bien-''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Mi-nee.'', Ema coupa Mitsuyuki et elle dit à leur attention, ''Je vais bien.'' Kaori regarda un instant sa petite sœur malade.

''Ce n'est que de la fièvre. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame, vous savez?'', dit Kaori en allant vers le canapé. Mitsuyuki ne croyait pas Ema, mais elle savait qu'elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec sa nouvelle famille, elle soupira avant de sourire et retira son gilet qu'elle mit sur les épaules d'Ema. ''Bien. Mais dis-le moi, si ça empire.''

''Hm!'', répondit Ema en hochant la tête.

Avant qu'ils ne s'assoient une personne descendant les marches se fit entendre :

''Nous nous rencontrons enfin, imouto-chan-tachi''. Cette personne était Kaname, la personne que Kaori avait rencontré dans l'ascenseur. Il s'était changé en habit de moine, un kesa, qui comprend un vêtement intérieur noir aux bordures blanches et une robe de dessus violet aux motifs ors . Il avait dans sa main un mala, c'est -à-dire un collier de perles bouddhiste. Il s'avança vers Ema et lui prit la main. En la regardant, il lui proposa :

''Si jamais tu veux entendre des prières, viens voir ton grand-frère n'importe quand.''

''Euh...'', balbutia Mitsuyuki, avant de dire sans penser, ''playboy''.

Certains furent choqués et d'autres pouffèrent de rire ou même éclatèrent de rire, à savoir Tsubaki. Ema était tellement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, tandis que Kaori regardait bizarrement sa jumelle.

''Ah, ça m'a échappé, dit Mitsuyuki en souriant timidement mais pas le moins du monde embarrassée.

' _Ah. Et pas d'excuse?_ ', pensa Kaori. ' _Était-ce fait exprès?_ '

''Hum...'', Ukyo se racla un peu la gorge et alla parler quand Kaname toujours aussi confiant s'abaissa pour baiser la main d'Ema étonnée. Dans le fond, on voyait Tsubaki retenir Yusuke de faire un ravage.

' _ll ne connait pas le principe d'un baise-main ? Il faut embrasser l'air, pas la main !_ ', s'exclama Mitsuyuki dans ses pensées agacée, non pas parce qu'il avait osé embrasser Ema ( cela ne concernait qu'Ema ), mais parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réaliser un baise-main parfait..

Subaru et Iori étaient arrivés, et Juli aussi, bien que ce soit sur la main d'Ema en face du visage du moine. Kaname le reconnut.

''Ah. Celui de tout à l'heure!'' et Juli le griffa. Le moine éloigna son visage, alors qu'Ema fut surprise. Kaori pouffa de rire sous son souffle.

''Bien'', commença Masaomi, dans le but de changer de sujet, il sourit, ''Asseyons-nous.''

* * *

Wataru s'était assis à côté d'Ema, Kaori entre ses deux sœurs et Mitsuyuki s'était placé à sa droite, à côté d-

''Ma mignonne Mitsuyuki-imouto-chan veut s'asseoir à côté de son Kaname-o-nii-sama.'', dit-il avec un sourire.

'Mitsuyuki-imouto-chan Mitsuyuki-imouto-chan Mitsuyuki-imouto-chan Mitsuyuki-imouto-chan Mitsuyuki-imouto-chan Mitsuyuki-imouto-chan Mitsuyuki-imouto-chan', soufflait Kaori sous son souffle. Encore huit fois à répéter ça et elle finissait en manque d'air.

''Bien sûr, Kaname-o-nii-sama~. Je t'adore même si on vient juste de se rencontrer!'', répondit Mitsuyuki en séparant et en mettant l'accent sur « Kaname-o-nii-sama ». Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Kaori vit du coin de l'œil Ema descendre ses manches, ce qui était étrange étant donné le fait que Mitsuyuki et elle avaient froid plus facilement qu'Ema, heureusement, elles avaient un bon système immunitaire contrairement à Ema. ' _Peut-être que Mitsuyuki avait raison, il aurait fallu qu'elle aille se reposer. Mais avoir un rhume ou de la fièvre ce n'est rien._ ' Kaori avait en effet passé ses examens en ayant une assez forte fièvre, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher d'avoir de très bonnes notes.

''Est-ce qu'il fait froid ici?'', demandait Masaomi, il avait semble-t-il remarquer ce qu'elle avait fait également. Mitsuyuki déporta son attention de Kaname pour regarder Ema.

''Ah, non, je vais bien.'', répondit celle-ci en souriant.

''C'est le contraire, puisqu'il y a autant de personnes réunis ici.'', déclara Kaname en regardant ses sœurs, et Ema ajouta:

''Ah, je suis désolée pour ce qu'a fait Juli tout à l'heure.''

''C'est bon'', répondit-il en souriant, ''Puisque c'est l'animal de ma mignonne Ema-imouto-chan, je dois aussi le gâter.'' Juli se rapprocha de lui du côté de Mitsuyuki et semblait le menacer, Kaname prit un peu peur et recula instinctivement.

''Pardon.'', dit-il à Juli. Mitsuyuki posa sa main sur la tête de Juli et le fit se courber... plusieurs fois pour s'amuser et un peu apaiser la gène qu'avait mise en place Juli avec le moine. Il y eut une sorte de drôle de petit silence rempli par les petits cris de Juli, pendant lequel les autres sœurs regardaient Mitsuyuki bizarrement en souriant.

''Yuki! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! JE ne suis PAS une POUPÉE! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire?!'', Mitsuyuki l'ignora, le prit et le posa sur ses genoux avant de prendre ses minuscules bras et les agiter partout, faire « coucou » et applaudir. Kaori rit silencieusement et Ema semblait se détendre.

''Dire qu'il y ait autant de loups...'', déclara Juli en regardant autour, lassé de crier après Mitsuyuki.

Celle-ci arrêta de jouer avec lui, ' _Loup?_ ' et elle ouvrit la bouche.

''Ao-'', Kaori coupa Mitsuyuki avec un regard pointu. Cette dernière ferma et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tandis qu'Ema dit:

''Oni-nee, tu as bien fait.'', bien qu'elle regardait, un peu coupable, sa sœur aînée commençant à bouder. Mitsuyuki baissa la tête et dit d'une voix gémissante.

''Juli~ Tu es le seul que j'aime ici.'' Leurs, bientôt, nouveaux frères la regardèrent bizarrement ou ne comprenaient pas la situation. Iori fut le premier à couper le silence.

''Ça vous a surprises? De voir le nombre de frères s'agrandir?''

' _C'est une phrase que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre. Voir le nombre de frères s'agrandir... Que c'est étrange... On dirait une marchandise!; Voir le nombre de pots de glaces s'accroître..._ ', pensait Kaori.

''Non, sérieux Sherlock...'', déclara Mitsuyuki sortit de sa comédie. Kaori donna un petit coup de coude discret dans les côtes de sa jumelle. Rien pouvant lui faire mal, mais juste un petit avertissement.

' _Pas besoin d'être si direct..._ ', pensait Kaori, exaspérée et en regardant vers le plafond, elle se dit, ' _Et puis, normalement, je suis Sherlock._ '

''Um. Oui, on nous avait prévenues, mais c'est encore...'', expliqua Ema.

' _Et puis, techniquement, nous ne sommes pas encore frères et sœurs. N'aurais-ce pas été mieux de vivre avec eux après le mariage? … Il y a trop de monde._ ' se dit Kaori.

''Je suis content d'avoir des grandes sœurs! Allons jouer dans ma chambre, j'ai un gros lapin en peluche!'', s'exclama Wataru prenant le bras d'Ema.

''Wataru, tu pourras faire ça plus tard.'', intervint Masaomi.

''D'accord.'', dit le plus jeune d'entre eux, il gonfla une joue, commençant à bouder.

''Il y en a encore d'autres'', commença Kaname, ''deux qui habitent autre part et deux qui ne sont pas là à cause du travail. L'un d'entre eux, c'est lui.'', continua-t-il en allumant la télévision. Il y avait un concert et il augmenta le son. On voyait un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain clair.

' _Oh. Donc celui-là est idole..._ , pensait Kaori, _Voilà des professions divers et variées_.'

''C'est Fuu-tan!'', le présenta Wataru.

''Fuu-tan?'', répéta Ema.

''Fuu-tan!'', s'exclama Mitsuyuki juste « pour le fun ».

''Quel faux sourire...'', déclara Tsubaki en regardant la télévision et Azusa soupira avec sourire, d'accord avec lui.

''Une tournée?'', dit Subaru.

''En y repensant, j'ai remarqué que je ne le voyais pas beaucoup...'', déclara Iori.

''Il est à Hokkaido'', ajouta Yusuke.

''Demandons-lui une anguille de Kanikawa en souvenir, alors.'', dit Ukyo.

''Souvenir?'', demanda Ema, confuse.

''Fuuto est notre frère'', expliqua Masaomi, ''Asakura est son nom de scène. Son vrai nom est Asahina Fuuto, 14 ans.''

Ema fut vraiment surprise, ''On dirait un mensonge.''

''On dirait plutôt une anime.'', déclaraient toutes deux ses sœurs.

''Chips.'', ajouta Mitsuyuki, et sa sœur la regardait avec amusement.

Le silence prit place.

''Quelque chose ne va pas?'', demanda Masaomi. Ema avaient les yeux fermés et la tête baissée. Elle releva la tête et afficha un sourire.

''Ah, non, j'ai un peu le vertige.'' et elle mit une main à sa tête, sa vision se troublait.

''Chi?'', dit Juli. Elle tomba brusquement en avant et Kaori la rattrapa, mettant un bras devant elle.

' _Mais elle est faible._ ' se dit-elle exaspérée.

Tout le monde regardait Ema.

' _Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser rester ici._ ', pensa Mitsuyuki inquiète et un petit peu coupable.

''Ça va?'', demanda Masaomi et il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et prit sa température. ''Tu as une grosse fièvre.'', dit-il.

Juli cria '' **Chi!** ''.


	4. Attention aux portes

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict ne nous appartient pas.**

* * *

''Il faut la mettre dans son lit.'', déclara Mitsuyuki en se levant. Ils hochèrent la tête et Kaori soutint Ema, l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Mitsuyuki, Masaomi, Kaname et Ukyo les accompagnèrent.

Ce dernier dit aux autres frères de rester ici. Kaori aida Ema à se mettre dans son lit et Mitsuyuki à prendre son médicament, Ukyo ferma les rideaux.

''Désolé de vous avoir fait vous inquiéter.'', s'excusa Ema dans son lit et Kaori la regardait bizarrement en répétant la phrase dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit.

' _N'aurais-ce pas été plus facile de dire « Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter »?_ '

''Je vais bien maintenant'', continuait Ema.''Désolé.''

''Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Imouto-chan.'', déclara Kaname de la seule chaise dans la pièce.

''Au pire des cas, on a un médecin.'', ajouta Ukyo.

''Un pédiatre, plutôt.'', rectifia Masaomi. ''Dis-moi si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit.''

''Merci beaucoup'', le remercia Ema, ''Je vais déjà bien.''

''Tu dois être fatiguée'', commença Juli, ''Tu t'es occupée de tous les détails du déménagement,''

' _Pourquoi il y a-t-il un silence, tout d'un coup?_ ', se demandait Kaori.

''et tu n'avais pas assez dormi la nuit dernière.'', continua l'écureuil.

' _C'est ça_ ', pensait Mitsuyuki, assise les jambes croisées à côté du lit, légèrement irritée, ' _Et moi, je compte pour du beurre?'_

''Ça a dû être dure pour toi.'', déclarait une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

''Oh, tu es rentré?'', demandait Kaname au nouvel arrivé.

''Oui, j'ai entendu une voix parler, donc je suis venu.'', répondit-il.

' _Il ne répond pas à la question?_ ', réfléchissait Kaori.

''Nous l'avons mentionné tout à l'heure'', dit Kaname, ''le huitième fils, Louis.''

Ema se redressa. ''Oh, pardon, je suis habillée comme ça...''

' _Pas besoin de t'excuser pour une chose pareille..._ ', pensait Kaori, incrédule.

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Chi-chan.'', dit-il.

' _D'où vient ce surnom? Ema? Chi?_ ', Kaori se demandait quel était le rapport, alors que Mitsuyuki n'y prêtait pas attention, le nombre de fois qu'elle avait entendu ce surnom, pourtant Juli l'avait remarqué.

''Tu as fait tout les préparatifs'', commença Louis. Kaori toussa et avait un regard impressionnée sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait sa sœur malade, ' _Aha. Aha. Aha._ '

' _Elle n'a pas deux sœurs sur lesquelles comptées, ça, c'est sûr._ ', se dit Mitsuyuki avec ironie, presque sarcastique.

''et est entourée de gens que tu viens juste de rencontrer., continua-t-il.

' _Comment ce doit-être à la rentrée des classes..._ ', pensait Kaori exaspéré par la véracité de ses propos. (notez l'ironie)

''Tu dois être fatiguée.'', termina-t-il.

' _Et jouer aux jeux vidéos toute la nuit ne compte pas..._ ', se disait Kaori, ' _Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient au courant._ '

''Non.'', répondit Ema.

''Ne vient-il pas de t'appeler Chi?'', demanda Juli.

Mitsuyuki ne fit pas attention à cette remarque.

''Tes cheveux sont beaux.'', déclarait Louis, ''Quand ton rhume sera guéri, laisse-moi arranger ces cheveux.''

' _Euh..._ ', Mitsuyuki fut déconcertée par sa demande, alors que Kaori pensait avec une envie de rire non-présente sur son visage ' _Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un parler aussi lentement..._ '

Ema fut surprise. Et Ukyo expliqua: ''Ah, Louis est coiffeur.''

''Je vois.'', répondit-elle.

''As-tu le vertige quand tu t'assois?'', demanda Masaomi.

' _Elle ne lui a pas répondu._ ', pensait Kaori.

''Je vais bien, le médicament a l'air de prendre effet.'', répondit-elle.

''Je vois'', dit-il en se relevant, ''Mais mangeons du porridge pour le dîner de ce soir.''

' _Du porridge..._ ', répétait Kaori dans sa tête.

''Oui, je vais le préparer.'', a convenu Ukyo.

''Désolé pour le dérangement.'', s'excusa Ema.

''Et si tu comptes prendre un bain aujourd'hui'', ajouta-il, utilise celui du 4ème étage. ''Le bain de cette chambre est actuellement cassé.'', expliqua-t-il.

''Je vais laisser les instructions pour y aller sur ton bureau.'', déclara Kaname.

''D'accord.'', répondit Ema.

''Ne reste pas dedans trop longtemps.'', dit-il et tandis qu'ils partirent, Masaomi demanda à l'attention de Mitsuyuki et Kaori: ''Vous descendez?''

''Oui, on vous rejoint dans quelques instants'', répondit Mitsuyuki, et l'aîné des frères hocha la tête.

En partant Kaname ajouta, ''Bonne nuit Imouto-chan.'' et il ferma la porte.

''Ukyo-nii va t'apporter de la nourriture dans peu de temps, donc repose-toi pendant ce temps.'', déclarait Mitsuyuki et avec un regard sérieux accompagné d'un sourire amusé, elle ajouta, ''Et pas de jeux vidéo.''

Ema sourit. ''Oui, Mi-nee.'', et elle baissa les yeux, ''Excuse-moi. Tu dois être en colère contre moi, j'aurais dû aller me reposer comme tu me l'avais dit. À cause de moi, j'ai dérangé nos nouveaux frères et vous aussi.''

''Non, Siriusly.'', déclarait Mitsuyuki et Kaori lui jeta un regard bizarre. Et Ema semblait plus abattue.

''Ce n'est pas si grave que ça.'', annonça Kaori et Mitsuyuki prit la couverture d'Ema et le mit sur la tête de sa sœur malade, sans raison particulière. Kaori n'y prêta pas attention et continua, ''Nous allons juste manger du porridge...''. Elle le dit sans prendre un ton de reproche, comme si cela l'importait peu, alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ema retira la couverture de sa tête et lança un regard d'excuse à sa sœur. Et Mitsuyuki lui remis la couverture que retira de nouveau Ema, en riant un peu, et elle semblait remarquer quelque chose avant de sourire.

''Mi-nee'', commença-t-elle, ''Tu as appelé Ukyo-san, Ukyo-nii.''

''Bah oui, il va devenir notre frère'', répondit-elle avec un ton d'évidence et elle sourit gentiment, ''Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant?''.

''Oui, tu as raison'', a convenu Ema, ''Mais, je n'y arriverais pas aussi facilement que toi.''

''J'ai juste le talent, moi.'', plaisanta sa sœur aînée et Ema rit.

''Bon, je vais aller manger'', déclara Mitsuyuki en se levant, ''Salut.''

Et elle sortit de la salle. Quant à Kaori, elle descendit du lit, et dit ''Pour te laver, utilise ma salle de bain ou celle de Miyu. Ce sera plus pratique.''

''Oh, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.'', dit Ema, soucieuse.

''Tu ne nous dérangera pas, Ema'', contredit sa sœur, ''Bon, à plus tard.''

Et Kaori sortit de la chambre.

* * *

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, après quelques minutes de réflexion sur la mezzanine surplombant le salon, Kaori vit ses nouveaux frères assis à table, le dîner servi. Mitsuyuki était assise à côté de Wataru, et il ne restait qu'une chaise libre à côté d'Azusa qu'elle prit. Et il semblait que les plus jeunes frères ont été informés de l'état d'Ema et étaient soulagés.

Ils commencèrent à manger et des conversations commencèrent. Masaomi fut le premier à poser des questions aux jeunes filles.

''Dans quel lycée étudiez-vous? J'ai cru comprendre que deux d'entre vous était au même lycée que Yusuke et l'autre dans celui de Iori.''

''C'est ça. Ema et moi sommes au Hinode High School.'', répondit Mitsuyuki, ''Et Kaori à la Bright Centrair Private Academy.''

''Comment ça se passe à l'école?'', demanda Azusa. Mitsuyuki répondit.

''Bien.'' Et c'était tout ce qu'elle dit, ce qui laissa un silence. Après que tout le monde est remarqué le blanc dans la conversation, Mitsuyuki dit au hasard.

''Que faites-vous dans la vie? Masaomi-nii est pédiatre. Ukyo-nii est avocat. Kaname- _o_ - _nii_ - _sama''_ , continua-t-elle d'un gentil ton railleur et un clin d'œil dans sa direction, ''est moine'', celui-ci fut surpris mais amusé et apprécia ce titre honorifique, ''Louis-nii est coiffeur. Et Fuuto-kun est idole.''

Leur nouveaux frères furent étonnés par la rapidité par laquelle elle a commencé à les appeler ses frères, mais également ravis.

Azusa fut le premier à répondre. ''Et bien, Tsubaki et moi sommes doubleurs.''

' _Doubleurs?_ ', Kaori fut surprise, ' _Et bien, l'un d'eux est idole, donc..._ ' En vérité, Kaori et Mitsuyuki voudraient au moins une fois dans leur vie doubler un personnage. Qui ne voudrait pas tenter une telle expérience?

''Les deux autres qui ne vivent pas ici'', commença Ukyo, ''Hikaru et Natsume, sont pour l'un, romancier, et pour l'autre, développeur de jeux vidéo.''

' _Ema va sûrement bien s'entendre avec Natsume-nii._ ' se dit Mitsuyuki.

''Et vous, que voudriez-vous faire comme métier?'', demanda Masaomi, ''Si vous ne savez pas, ce n'est pas grave, vous avez encore le temps de décider.''

''Sûrement dans le commerce.'', répondit Mitsuyuki.

Il hocha la tête en souriant, ''Et toi, Kaori-chan.''

''Dans la police.'', répondit-elle en souriant poliment.

''Nous aurons de nombreuses branches professionnelles dans notre fratrie.'', fit remarquer Iori.

''Ouais'', confirma Mitsuyuki.

Et le diner continua sans encombres.

* * *

''Encore quatre boîtes à ranger.'', déclara Mitsuyuki sous son souffle, alors qu'elle regardait sa nouvelle chambre. ' _Le nombre 4 c'est bien._ ', pensait-elle avec un sourire et puis elle se corrigea ' _C'est un chiffre, mais bon..._ '. Elle jeta un regard à son réveil digital: « 22:16 ».

' _Je devrais voir comment va Ema-chi._ ', décida-t-elle. ' _Ç_ _a me fera une petite pause._ '

Sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, elle entendit des voix. ' _Ema-chi et... Kaname-nii ?_ '

''S'il-te-plaît, ne me taquine pas.'', disait Ema.

''Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Je pourrais être sérieux.'' C'était la voix de Kaname.

' _Um?_ ', se demandait Mitsuyuki, ' _De quoi parlent-ils?_ '

''C'était aussi une blague, n'est-ce pas?'', déclarait Ema, ''Je peux voir que vous êtes une gentille personne.''

''Je me sentirais mal si ta fièvre remonte, donc je vais me retenir aujourd'hui.'', annonça Kaname.

' _Se retenir?_ ', Mitsuyuki ne comprenait pas. ' _Se retenir de quoi?_ '

''Quand tu auras guérie, laisse-moi te donner un meilleur baiser.''

C'était la fin de la conversation, et elle entendit des pas se rapprocher.

' _Ah~ donc, il parlait de bisou._ ', pensait Mitsuyuki. ' _Oh bien. 3 2 1 ._ '

« BAM! »

Mitsuyuki avait ouvert la porte au passage de Kaname et celui-ci jonchait maintenant le sol, la face en avant. Il se releva avec difficulté la main au visage.

''Kaname-san!'', s'écria Ema qui s'approcha lorsqu'elle entendit l'impact.

''Ah. Oups.'', dit Mitsuyuki en prenant un air étonné.

''Vous allez bien?!'', demanda Ema inquiète.

''Oui, Oui, je vais bien Imo-

Et Mitsuyuki arriva devant Ema, cachant sa vue de Kaname.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Ema. Il va très bien, tu vois? Et maintenant, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre. Il faut que tu te reposes.'', la réprimanda-t-elle.

''Hein, mai-.'', commença-t-elle.

''Pas de «mais»'', la coupa Mitsuyuki et elle la poussa dans sa chambre.

''Alors'', commença Mitsuyuki en tendant la main vers lui, ''j'ai entendu que vous parliez, tous les deux de'', pendant qu'elle parlait Kaname était en train de lever sa main pour prendre la sienne quand elle termina sa phrase ''bisou''. Et Mitsuyuki retira rapidement sa main avant qu'il ne le prenne ce qui le fit tomber en arrière, sa tête frappant le sol.

''Ittai'', gémit-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, ''Ce n'était pas très agréable Imouto-chan.''

''Je te rend juste la monnaie de ta pièce, Kaname-onii-sama'', dit-elle ironiquement, ''pourquoi est-ce que tu as embrassé ma sœur ?

''Hein ?'', déclara-t-il intelligemment, quand l'information arriva à sa tête, ''Oh~ Je comprends'', dit-il en se relevant (par lui-même), ''Mitsuyuki-imouto-chan est jalouse.'' Et il ajouta avec un sourire enjôleur, tandis qu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula par instinct, se trouvant désormais dans son appartement, ''Tu voudrais aussi qu'Onii-chan te donne un baiser?''

''Oui, bien sûr.'', répondit-elle en allongeant les syllabes sarcastiquement et elle claqua la porte au nez de son nouveau frère.

Dehors, Kaname semblait abasourdie, puis rit sur son poing. Il avait des sœurs intéressantes.

* * *

Ema avait préparé ses affaires pour aller se laver, et alla sonné chez sa sœur aînée.

''Kaori a pris la bonne initiative en te disant d'utiliser leur salle de bain.'', commença Juli, ''Il faut être prudent avec ses loups!''

''Juli...'', le gronda gentiment Ema.

''Ema, il faut que tu fasses attention'', déclarait Juli, ''Après ce que ce loup a fait...''

Ding! Dong!

Ema avertit sa sœur de sa présence, mais personne ne semblait venir.

''Um?''

''J'entends le son de la douche.'', déclarait Juli.

''Donc, elle doit être en train de se laver.'', conclut Ema. ''Peut-être que Oni-nee a oublié de prévenir Mi-nee?''

Ema se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton qui menait au 4ème étage.

''Chi? Tu ne vas pas voir Kaori?'', demanda Juli.

''Non'', dit-elle en secouant la tête et elle sortit le plan qu'on lui avait dessiné. ''Elle doit sûrement dormir à l'heure qu'il est.''

* * *

Arrivée à la mezzanine du salon, Ema dit en regardant la carte.

''Le côté à gauche...''

Et elle suivit Juli qui avait sauté de son épaule.

En le regardant, elle lui demanda: ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais?''

''Fais attention quand tu tournes.'', lui dit-il seulement.

Et elle se releva et continua. À l'intersection, elle dit pour elle-même.

''De ce côté, il y a les toilettes.'', et en tournant la tête à droite, elle conclut, ''Ce qui veut dire que c'est ici.''

Elle ne prêta pas attention à la lumière dans la salle et s'avança en souriant, puis ouvrit la porte.

''Ah!'', dit-elle, et elle vit à l'intérieur, l'un de ses frères Subaru buvant de l'eau... en serviette.

''Hmm? Toi...'', dit-il.

''Ema?'', appela une voix du couloir.

''Ah. Oni-nee.'', déclara Ema et en regardant de nouveau Subaru qui s'était rapproché, elle baissa les yeux.

''Um?'', Kaori se demandait pourquoi Ema rougissait. Et en arrivant à côté d'elle, elle comprit.

' _Ah._ ' et elle ferma la porte au nez de Subaru. _( note de l'auteur : Ca doit être dans les gènes de claquer la porte au nez des gens que tu viens de rencontrer. )_

Il y eut un court silence et de dehors, elles entendirent: ''Hein? Ah, désolé!''

''N-Non.'', bégaya Ema et Kaori reprit d'un ton calme.

''Ce n'est rien.''

''Je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu !'', s'écria Ema et elle partit dans l'autre couloir.

Après un petit instant, Kaori la rejoignit, marchant posément.

Elle la retrouva adossée au mur, Juli au sommet de sa tête.

''Ema'', commença Kaori, ''Je te cherchais, tu sais? Je suis allée à ta chambre et personne ne répondait, puis je suis allée voir Mitsuyuki et elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kaname-san. Tu n'étais pas dans sa chambre non plus, donc j'en ai conclu que tu as décidé d'utiliser la salle de bain de cet étage. À te chercher sans savoir où aller, je me suis perdue.'', et en continuant avec un ton serein, elle réprimanda Ema sans que cela paraisse ainsi, ''Je t'avais dit que ça ne me dérangerai pas si tu utilisais ma salle de bain, Ema.''

''Désolé'', s'excusa Ema et Kaori secoua la tête.

''Pas besoin de t'excuser pour une chose aussi futile.'', dit-elle en lui souriant doucement, et Ema sourit aussi.

''Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.'', entendirent-elles, ''Ne sommes nous pas ensemble depuis toujours?''

''Oui, c'est vrai.'', dit une autre voix, et Ema s'approcha des voix et vit les jumeaux en bas, assis sur le canapé.

''Mais ces derniers temps, quand je suis avec toi, je me sens...''

Kaori vit Subaru s'approcher par derrière, habillé, et elle lui fit un signe de tête, qu'il lui rendit. En voyant Ema, il demanda: ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?''

''Hein?'', dit Ema en se retournant.

''Mon cœur commence à battre rapidement, et je ne peux pas me calmer.'', continuait Tsubaki.

' _Um... Ils sont vraiment doués..._ ', pensait Kaori.

''Ça m'irrite aussi quand tu t'entends bien avec les autres gens.''

''Hein?'', répondit Azusa.

''Je...'', commença Tsubaki, ''...Je suis amoureux de toi. Deviens mien'', finit-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Et Kaori vit Ema choqué et rouge.

' _...Devrais-je lui dire?_ ', se demanda Kaori. Elle entendit Juli grogner, bien qu'il parlait.

''En plus d'être des garçons, ils sont frères, non?'', chuchota Ema, abasourdie.

''Non, c'est deux-là sont...'', commença à expliquer Subaru.

''Um, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.'', déclara Ema.

''D-D'accord.'', répondit Subaru.

''Ema, tu sais...'', commença Kaori.

''Eh eh? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?'', demanda Tsubaki alors qu'il montait les escalier avec Azusa.

Ema s'était arrêtée dans sa marche pressée.

''Hein?'', disait-elle.

''Comment te sens-tu?'', demanda Azusa.

''Hein?, Ema baissa la tête, ''Hum.''

' _J'ai l'impression qu'elle va se ridiculiser..._ ', pensa Kaori.

''Ema-'', essaya-t-elle de nouveau.

''Ton visage est complètement rouge.'', la coupa Tsubaki.

'... _Bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me coupe. Il faudrait que je parle plus fort._ ', se dit Kaori.

''As-tu encore de la fièvre?'', demanda Azusa.

''N-Non, ce n'est pas ça.'', le contredit-elle. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent.

''Alors as-tu besoin de quelque chose?'', réessaya Azusa.

''Non...'', dit-elle.

''J'ai compris! Tu n'arrives pas à dormir seule?'', déclara Tsubaki, ''Alors, je dormirai avec toi!''

' _Aha. Aha. Aha._ ', rit ironiquement Kaori dans son esprit et elle prit un pas en avant et dit avec un sourire poli.

''Si c'est le cas, ne vous dérangez pas pour elle. Je dormirais avec elle.'', et Kaori regardait sa sœur avec un sourire doux, ''Ça doit remonter à longtemps la dernière fois que l'on a fait ça.''

Ema semblait se rappeler et lui répondit doucement avec un sourire nostalgique: ''Oui.''

''Tsuba-nii...'' dit Subaru en se rapprochant.

''Tu peux tout demander.'', déclarait Azusa à l'attention d'Ema, ''Tes sœurs aussi.'', dit-il en regardant Kaori.

''Nous sommes frères et sœurs, après tout.'', ajouta Tsubaki.

Kaori les remercia avec un signe de tête, tandis qu'Ema acquiesçait. Quand Juli émit de petits cris.

''Hum, j-je vous soutiendrai !'', s'exclama Ema.

' _Ah._ ' pensait Kaori.

''Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer, nous sommes une famille!'', continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

' _J'ai l'envie de lui coudre la bouche, tout d'un coup..._ ', se dit Kaori.

''Ah, non, tu...'', commença Subaru.

''J'ai entendu, euh, hum, votre conversation.

''Conversation?'', répéta Azusa. ''Ah, ça.'', dit-il quand il comprit de quoi elle parlait.

''Ah, je vois.'', ajouta Tsubaki et il sourit avant de continuer prenant un air dramatique. ''C'est vrai, je ne pouvais plus me retenir plus longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, et me suis confessé à Azusa.''

' _Bien... Où pourrait se trouver la boîte à couture._ ', se demandait Kaori, assez blasé par le jeu de son frère.

''C-Confesser ?!'', répétait Subaru.

''Je suis désolé.'', déclarait Ema. Et Tsubaki mit ses bras autour d'Azusa.

''C'est bon, c'est bon.'', dit-il, ''C'est un amour mutuel.'', et il tourna sa tête vers son jumeau, ''N'est-ce pas, Azusa?'', et il lui donna un bisou, ce qui surprit Ema et Kaori également.

''Haa, Tsubaki...'', soupira Azusa.

''J-Je vous souhaite du bonheur !'', s'écria Ema avant de s'enfuir. Kaori soupira.

Et Tsubaki commença à rire.

''C'était une bonne réaction venant de toi et Subaru !, déclarait-il, ''Kaori-chan, tu aurais pu réagir plus !''

Elle choisit de l'ignorer.

''Hein?'', Ema s'était arrêtée et les jumeaux la regardèrent.

''On était en train de faire une relecture de notre script.'', expliqua Azusa.

''Script?'', répéta Ema.

''C'est vrai, c'était notre répétition pour notre prochain travail.'', accepta Tsubaki.

''Répétition?'', dit Ema.

''Ces deux-là sont des doubleurs.'', expliqua Subaru avec un sourire exaspéré.

''Doubleurs...'', répétait-elle. ''Ah!'', s'exclama Ema, le rouge aux joues, alors qu'elle s'éloignait du bord de la mezzanine qu'ils avaient approché pour lui montrer le script sur la table, ''Désolé, il semblerait que je vous ai interrompu pendant votre travail!''

''C'est bon.'', dit Tsubaki, ''La prochaine fois, voudras-tu être ma partenaire pour les répétitions? Je me sens comme si je vais être encore plus excité !''

''Oui, oui, laissons la blague ici.'', intervint doucement Azusa. Tsubaki rit un peu.

''Désolé, alors que tu es encore en rétablissement.'', dit celui-ci en lui tapotant la tête.

''Vraiment, je suis désolé que nos frères soient étranges.'', s'excusa Subaru à l'attention d'Ema et de Kaori.

''N-Non.'', répondit Ema, toujours rougissante.

''En tout cas'', commença Subaru, ''tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, maintenant.''

''Hum'', répondit Ema. Et Subaru fut le premier à partir, suivi de Tsubaki et Azusa.

Kaori fixa pendant un instant Ema avant de dire en partant, le dos à elle: ''La prochaine fois, Ema,'' elle fit une légère pause dans sa phrase, ''Écoute les gens jusqu'au bout, au lieu de les couper.''

* * *

▒ ₪ Ω ▓


End file.
